EL HAREN DE EDWARD
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: Los Cullen son guerreros d otro planeta q capturan a las mujeres de la Tierra para enviarlas a trabajar en el harem d Cullen. Es ahí donde Bella ha pasado sus últimos 3 años y no puede resistirse al toque de Edward. En una habitación y con los ojos vendados, el guerrero la atormentará con sus caricias, hasta que siente otro par de manos sobre ella.


_La historia no es mia es de Jessica Coulter Smith los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos _

_Advertencia; la historia contiene lenguaje fuerte las personas sensibles por favor abstenerse de leer contiene lenguaje para mayores de 18 años. Sobre advertencia no hay quejas._

_Encuentro: El Harem de Vaaden #1 -Bella _

_Jessica Coulter Smith _

_Bella miró al gran guerrero Vaaden y tembló. Ella había sido capturada en la tierra y luego fue hecha esclava, enviada a trabajar al harem de Vaaden hace _

_tres años atrás, y todavía, este hombre la hacía temblar. Había algo acerca de Edward que le hablaba. Cada toque, cada susurro, cada beso la provocaba y _

_atormentaba. _

_Ella lamió sus labios, ansiosa para que comenzara su sesión. Cuando la desvistió y la guió a una de las habitaciones especiales en la parte de atrás, un _

_escalofrío serpenteó en la zona baja de su columna. Ellos nunca antes habían utilizado otra área que no fuera un cuarto simple. Antes de entrar, él vendó sus ojos. Su respiración se aceleró. _

_Obedientemente, ella posó su mano en la suya y lo siguió mientras la guiaba. Cuando se detuvieron en lo que ella pensó que era el centro de la habitación y no pudo detectar una cama, se sintió confundida. Él alzó sus manos por sobre su cabeza y envolvió sus puños en sus muñecas. Abriendo sus piernas, encadenó sus tobillos también. _

_El corazón de Bella se aceleró. _

_Edward pasó una mano por la columna de su cuello, bajando por entre el valle de sus pechos y hasta su estómago. Su piel se estremeció por su tacto y ella quería rogar por más, pero sabía que no podía. Él aún no articulaba sonido alguno y ella ya ansiaba el tono de su voz. _

_Oyó un crujido y luego un ruido como una botella siendo abierta y cerrada. _

_Entonces la tocó, frotando aceite sobre su piel. Cuando sus manos callosas acariciaron sus senos, sus pezones se arrugaron, y ella no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia su toque. Sus manos masajearon todo el camino de su vientre hasta su cintura, y más abajo. Mientras intentaba guardar silencio como una buena esclava, al instante en que sintió sus dedos deslizarse por su coño, ella gritó. No había querido hacerlo, pero se sentía demasiado increíble como para quedarse callada. Se preguntaba por qué aún no le había dado permiso para hablar. Era usualmente lo primero que hacía. _

_Edward retiró sus dedos y se alejó de ella, dejándola con ganas de llorar. La próxima vez que se le acercara, sería para masajear los aceites sobre su espalda. Sus manos se deslizaron por su trasero, separó sus glúteos. Ella se tensó por un momento, no muy segura de qué esperar, pero sus dedos gentilmente la masajearon y se relajó. _

_Un instante después, ella siseó cuando otro par de manos comenzaron a frotar su concha mientras que Edward hundía lentamente un dedo en su trasero. _

_¿Había dos hombres? Edward nunca antes había traído a alguien consigo. Por lo demás, Bella nunca había estado con más de un guerrero a la vez. Había escuchado de otros que sí lo hicieron, pero no con ella. Deseaba saber quién era, ¡o que al menos uno de ellos le hablara! _

_El extraño realizó círculos con su pulgar y lentamente deslizó dos dedos dentro de su coño. Gimió y presionó sus caderas hacia delante, solo para que Edward la jalara hacia atrás, manteniéndola quieta. Los dedos en su concha empezaron a bombear, dentro y fuera, lánguidamente. Con cada bombeo, ella sentía a Edward meter su dedo dentro y fuera de su culo, y se estaba poniendo cada vez más excitada. Le sintió añadir otro dedo y empujó contra él, solo para ser jalada de vuelta a la misma posición y siendo sostenida en el lugar correcto nuevamente. La estaban atormentando y ella quería gritar su frustración. _

_Decidiendo tomar cualquier castigo que le dieran, ella sabía que tenía que decir algo. _

__"Por favor. Te deseo". _

_Sintió que Edward le mordía el hombro gentilmente. _

__"No se te dio permiso para hablar". _

__"No me importa. Te necesito. Por favor". _

_Ella sintió a ambos presionarse más cerca. _

_Edward le separó las mejillas de su trasero y suavemente metió su polla dentro de ella. Dolió un poco, pero también fue la cosa más increíble que había experimentado hasta ahora. El desconocido se apoderó de sus caderas y empujó dentro de su concha, haciéndola gritar de placer. Con ambas vergas colmándola, nunca se había sentido tan completa o maravillosa en su vida. _

_Solo deseaba que sus manos estuvieran libres para que ella pudiera tocarlos, y que sus ojos estuvieran sin vendar para poder observarlos. Mientras la follaban con largos y lentos golpes, el extraño se inclinó más cerca y susurró, _

__"¿Sabes por qué pedí estar al frente? Porque quería verte acabar". _

_Ella se quedó sin aliento. ¡Conocía esa voz! Era Jasper, su otro guerrero favorito. _

_De alguna manera, al saber que él era el otro hombre dándole placer eso la encendió incluso más. _

_Con las dos pollas empujándose dentro de ella, y las manos de Jasper acariciando sus pechos, sintió que su orgasmo se construía. Cuando Jasper comenzó a sumergirse más fuerte y más duro, ella luchó contra las cadenas, queriendo desesperadamente aferrarse a él mientras el orgasmo se acercaba a la superficie. Bella sintió que su mano bajaba por entre los cuerpos, y sus dedos rozaron contra su clítoris. El orgasmo irrumpió a través de ella, dejándola mareada y sin aliento, y mientras que su concha se convulsionaba alrededor de la verga de Jasper, sintió a ambos hombres derramarse dentro de ella. _

_A medida que se deslizaban fuera, Jasper removió la venda y le sonrió. _

__"Ahora tienes permiso para hablar". _

__"La próxima vez, ¿podemos hacer esto en una cama? ¿Y preferiblemente donde pueda tocarte?" _

_Jasper rió y Edward la levantó en sus brazos. _

__"¿Qué pasaría si vamos a buscar una ahora?" reguntó Edward. _

_Bella sonrió. Ciertamente había peores maneras de pasar tu día que con sus dos guerreros favoritos. _

**Muchas gracias por leerme chicas espero sus comentarios besos lore cullen swan**


End file.
